Black and White Gaming
by Houvdon
Summary: Houvdon was a common name to hear among Kuoh. He was, after all, apart of the basketball team and one of the best gamers not only in Japan, but also the world. When the MMO game DxD gets released and Kuoh gets coed, he meets quite an interesting amount people, ranging from certain pair of cats, to oppai obsessed perverts. *Slice of Life/Gaming*
1. Chapter 0: Opening 1

_Opening - Arc 1: Black and White_

Song-Brand New World

Artist-Shiena Nishizawa

* * *

 **[11 Second Instrumental]** A white-haired male about 17 years old reaches out and sets the time for an alarm clock, before falling asleep. The time ticks by, before it finally sets off, waking the male at 23:55. He quickly sets off the alarm, before powering up his computer, and leaving the mouse hovering above the shortcut he made. Before he yawned, covering his mouth. His raven eyes peered at his computer screen.

 **[Kirini umoreru asaha mada shiranai kage wo utsusu]** Houvdon nearly slammed against a black-haired girl while riding his bike, jerking to the right, as her hair waved around behind her. He looked back in wonder, as her long back hair waved around in front of the screen.

 **[(by my side)]** Houvdon slashes down on an enemy mob.

 **[Yugami sakihokoru basho nobasutega]** The screen shifts to Houvdon kneeling on the floor, helpless, as red pixels fall out of his chest. He stretches out his hand, reaching for something that is not there.

 **[Mogaite kizanda jikan ni yureta]** A bright blue glow illuminated his face, as his raven-eyes reflected yellow eyes. A hand stretched out and grabbed his hand, as white slender fingers entangled with his slightly tanned fingers.

 **[Tada itamunoka mite egakunoka boku no kanjou ha]** Houvdon's eyes turned conflicted as he stared into Kuroka's eyes. He tried to speak, but found out he couldn't. Kuroka's eyes turned to confused and concerned as she noticed the look in his eyes.

 **[Where is the truth? doko ni kakusuno? nagekimo sezu]** Houvdon stared in shock as Koneko fell down, stained with red pixels, as she vanished into blue particles, that flew up into the sky, forming a moon.

 **[Kaze ga fukeba nuketeiku soraha...]** The sky turns pitch black, as Houvdon charges, moving faster than the game allowed, as wind blasted past everyone.

 **[Kakero! kirameki mewo samashita koega takaku tsugeta]** Houvdon remembered Koneko's excited eyes at fighting the boss, her hazel eyes sparkling with excitement and adventure, as she imagined fighting the Hydra alongside Houvdon and Kuroka.

 **[(believe myself)]** Houvdon kicks the Hydra in the snout, as he flipped backwards.

 **[Yuzurenai negaiga (remember) arundarou?]** Houvdon and Kuroka stare up into the stars, gleaming like diamonds, as Kuroka made a wish, as the sky seemed to glint and turn a shade lighter than the endless blackness it was.

 **[Dakara sou yuitsu munin no shoudou hashirasete (keep my faith)]** Houvdon dashed forward alone, as he snarled at the Hydra, that sneered down at him, all nine heads looking down, the red eyes staring into Houvdon's soul.

 **[Mamorisugita (realize) egao mukaeni]** Kuroka smiles at him, as they slash downward together killing the Hydra, making it disintegrate and turn into blue ashes, before blowing away, but not before leaving one final roar of pain and anger.

 **[Nakisakende kaodashita yowasa no keshin mo]** The world explodes, turning into black and white ashes, before reforming into the title, flashing black and white, with every letter changing from black and white.

 **Black and White Gaming**

 **[Subete komete tokihanate Brand-new World]** Houvdon and Kuroka looked into the others eyes, before hugging, wrapping their arms around each other, crying into the others' shoulder, as they were relieved they had beaten the boss without losing each other.

* * *

-End-


	2. Chapter 1

**If you guys see this chapter up again, it's because I put an opening in place of the Prologue. So yeah, that's why the prologue is up here. I just added in the actual chapter one after the prologue. Hope you guys enjoy.  
**

 **P.S. Tell me if you guys want Kuroka or Rossweisse. Because I am leaning on Kuroka. But tell me which one you guys want more.**

* * *

Houvdon looked at his clock, the time saying that it was currently 23:59. It was a minute left, before the newest game, «Highschool DxD» was released.

«Highschool DxD» was a MMORPG game. It was currently growing more and more popular. Most of the players that played DxD wanted to play only for the perverted content, and there was a lot. But there were more serious gamers, like Houvdon, who played for the storyline. It was said to be the best MMORPG to be released, with only the storyline and special effects.

The clock ticked to 24:00, and Houvdon immediately opened up the shortcut he made. He quickly clicked on the first, and only server, and went up to the character creation screen. He decided to go for a simple character with red eyes and white hair, matching his snowy-white hair in real life.

He went to the character selection screen, and saw a choice of five factions. Devil, Angel, Fallen Angel, Dragon, or Magician. The Devils had increased «Mana» and «Strength», the Angels had increased «Health» and «Endurance», and the Fallen Angels had more «Dexterity» and «Critical». Dragons had increase «Dexterity» and «Strength», and Magicians had increase «Mana» and «Critcal». Houvdon quickly chose the Dragon faction.

Houvdon quickly skimmed through the instructions on how to play the game.

It quickly changed to a cutscene. "Long ago...there was a Great War between the Three Factions, the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. It was a terrifying war, fought by nearly everyone in all the three factions. Low class, nobles, leaders, slaves. All fought for their own faction. But in the middle of the war, they were interrupted, by two Dragons known as Ddraig and Albion, the Red Dragon Emperor, and the White Dragon Emperor, and the Two Heavenly Dragons. All Three Factions had a temporary truce, and made quick work of the two Dragons. But decades later of fighting, the Fallen Angels soon pulled out of the war. After that, were the Angels."

"But the Devils quickly went from unified under a single banner, to completely separated after the war. One side of the Underworld wanted to continue the war. They were called the Old Maou Faction. The other side, that wanted to stop fighting, were called the Anti-Maou Faction. After a few unpeaceful meetings, usually with one side having their representatives to the meeting brutally murdered, they went to war, creating a massive civil war that shook the Underworld's core. Land was destroyed, food became scarce. The Devil population went down even lower, making pure-blooded Devils close to extinct. Until, four of the strongest people in the Anti-Maou Faction decided to rise up."

"Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth, and Falbium Glasya-Labolas. After the war, and the Old Maou Faction's defeat, Falbium Glasya-Labolas took the mantle of Asmodeus, Ajuka Astaroth took the mantle of Beelzebub, Serafall Sitri took the mantle of Leviathan, and Sirzechs Gremory, became the leader of the Devils, taking the name of Lucifer."

"Centuries later...the world is in need of a new hero."

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Houvdon quickly tapped on his keyboard, killing yet another rare «Sprite Dragon». There were many mobs in the mass «Familiar Forest». Ranging from harmless bunnies, called «White-Furred Rabbits» to dangerous beasts, such as the «Greek Mythical Hydra». «Sprite Dragons» are said to be rare, yet Houvdon had killed a fifth one in under two hours. They were rare because of the immense EXP they gave.

Houvdon was already level 7 due to the Sprite Dragons and his countless minutes of farming without stop. He never even bothered to put in skill points, knowing that skills on the game was better than overpowered stats. A level 7 player can defeat a level 20 player. Sure, it will be difficult with the more powerful passive and offensive skills that they gain through level-ups in every five levels, but a level 7 can come out in the top if playing correctly and skillfully.

He opened up his character skills. From there, he saw that he had unlocked a skill 2 levels ago.

«Combo-Slash»

 **A combo version of the basic skill** «Slash» **, hence the name. The amount of slashes is calculated by Player Level/2 +2. EX: Level 5/2 + 2 = 4 Slashes  
**

He had also gotten a boost in Strength and Dexterity by 5 points, making them increase from the starting 13 for a Dragon class, to 18. His Endurance and HP had increased by 3 and 15, respectfully, making his endurance go to 13 and HP to go to 35. He ignored his support skills gained, knowing that the beginning support skills were useless.

Each level up gives you 2 skill points to distribute into the stats you choose. Since Houvdon had not touched his stats until now, he had 12 skill points. Without thinking, he put 6 into Strength and 6 into Dexterity, focusing on PvP stats. Now his stats read:

 **HP: 35**

 **MP: 10**

 **STR: 23**

 **DEX: 23**

 **END: 10**

 **CRI: 5**

After closing his stats, Houvdon exited out of DxD, and walked over to his window. He opened the curtains, and looked outside. He gazed at the yellow orb high in the sky. Only for the phone to ring.

He napped the receiver and held it to his ear. "Yeah?"

"We need you for practice. We'll be doing a season, 5 on 5 soon." Came the voice back.

Houvdon pondered, before saying. "I'll head over. I'll be there in about 10 minutes, since I'm taking my bike instead of walking."

"Alright man, I'll see you there." the voice responded.

Houvdon sighed as he grabbed a simple toast and bit it into his mouth. He grabbed his duffel, before putting his basketball shoes inside. He grabbed his phone, his mobile smartphone, not the house phone he had.

Yes, not only was he one of the best gamers, but he was also one of the star people in his school's basketball team. In fact, he was cut from tryouts three times before being allowed in. _Three_. And when he was able to play on the team, he carried his school to the finals with the whole district.

Houvdon exited his dorm, locking the doors, before grabbing his bike. He quickly pedaled over his destination, which was the school's basketball courts, available to everyone during break, which it was in this time of the year. After a few moments of riding, his mind began to shift over to «Highschool DxD».

He can already imagine it. Him, along with a couple of other people, at the top of the PvP rankings. The first player of DxD to reach level 60...and gain perhaps the most OP skill of all.

He already knew that the Dragon class was not the only class to have an ultimate skill at level 60. He knew for sure that the Angel ultimate skill was «Heavenly Spear of Heaven», calling down a single spear that did half of the opponent's total HP. How he knew? Simple, he played in the beta of DxD, and his most challenging opponent ever in that game, was a player that chose the unpopular Angel class, and was named Michael. Houvdon knew that it was named after the Archangel Michael. Anyway, when Houvdon had challenged him for the title of the "Strongest Beta-Tester", Houvdon had won, because of those two HP points he had decided to put in his stats at level two, before decided to go for offense and PvP builds.

Houvdon had won the duel he had challenged by having only 2 HP left. He was only level 64, while the other was a level 67. It was the first time a lower level had ever beaten a higher level, because of the higher stat levels. Houvdon remembered his stats at the end of the six-month beta.

 **(A/N This is just made up stats, don't blame me if some of it doesn't make sense)**

 **HP: 3,985**

 **MP: 580**

 **STR: 697**

 **DEX: 712**

 **END: 653**

 **CRI: 304**

Only for his thoughts to be interrupted by a sudden cry of alarm.

"Excuse me!"

Houvdon jerked his bike to the side, nearly falling off, as he narrowly dodged a girl. Houvdon widened his eyes when he saw her. Well, at least her backside. Her long black hair, waving wildly in the wind. Her pale porcelain skin that was showing when her hair flew up. Her backside was revealed due to the style of her black dress.

"Sorry! This is an emergency!" She called out without turning around.

Houvdon stopped, entranced by her, until she disappeared into the busy streets. Houvdon slowly pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kiba? I'm not going to practice today. Sorry."

"Ah, it's fine. You are already the best on the team. I'm pretty sure the coach will cut you some slack and allow you to be absent for one day. Just do what you have to do."

"Thanks Kiba."

"And call me Yuuto will you?" The voice in the phone said irritated. "You don't have to call me by my last name."

"...Kiba sounds better." Houvdon hung up before Kiba, or Yuuto, could start sprouting angry rants at him.

Houvdon quickly turned his bike around, and pedaled to where he last saw the girl that nearly rammed into him.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Houvdon had found her bike near an internet cafe, and he locked his bike at the bike rack. He walked inside, and immediately saw a row of computers. Actually, not a row, more like _10_ rows of computers, with 10 computers in each row.

Houvdon quickly scanned the row of computers, before his gaze landed on a girl with unusually black hair. Knowing for sure that it was her, because there were no other black haired girls in the cafe, which was strange, he found a seat that was not close enough for her to see, but he could see her through a reflection. The seat he had found was in the row behind her, 2 seats to her right.

Houvdon "casually" looked at her computer, and his eyes nearly widened when he saw her playing «Highschool DxD». Calming down, he peered at her In Game Name. He looked at his computer, and was surprised to see «Highschool DxD» on it. Nearly slapping himself for being stupid for thinking that the most popular MMORPG won't be on any computer, he quickly logged in. He opened up the server, and immediately went to the Friends tab. He quickly typed in _Kuroka_ , and a single character popped up. He clicked the green button to add her, and almost immediately, she had accepted.

Houvdon closed the tab, and went to the Friends List Tab, and almost cried on the inside when he saw a single name, which was Kuroka. He quickly requested to join her party, and once she accepted, he looked at her party. It currently had only her, and another player, with the name of _Koneko_. Houvdon quickly opened up the Party Chat, and typed in a simple "Hi."

There was a message back. "Hi."

Houvdon typed in "What level are you?"

There was a quick response. "14."

Houvdon widened his eyes when he saw how behind he was, even if he was playing non-stop for 2 whole hours, and was farming at perhaps the best farming place in the game, as the «Familiar Forest» mob levels increases with every level you get.

"How are you so high? I'm barely 7."

A simple, "I paid."

Houvdon sweatdropped.

Everyone person below level 5 was able to buy a growth package, that took you straight to level 10 for ¥100. Houvdon had ignored the package, knowing that if you bought it, you don't get the skill points. Plus, it was a rip off. It only took a total of 1000 EXP to get to lvl 15. Houvdon was currently level 7, which only took about 400 EXP total. Each «Sprite Dragon» gave around 75 EXP.

Houvdon quickly teleported to the «Familiar Forest» with a «Teleport Crystal». A player gains 5 «Teleport Crystal» for every day they log in. That was why Houvdon used them without caring, as he only saved 2 for emergency, and 3 for teleporting to farming spots.

He quickly activated his «Combo-Slash», and killed yet another «White-Furred Rabbit». His character glowed a slight yellow, showing that he had gained yet another level. Houvdon quickly put his two points in Endurance. He was suddenly surronded by «Albino-Bird», a mob that only appeared when the player was in a party that had a combined level of 20.

That was one of the most challenging features. Party members should always stick together, as certain mobs that appeared may require more than a single person to kill. And that included the «Albino-Bird». A single one can kill an unskilled player under level 10. Though it may sound arrogant and cocky, Houvdon knew that he could solo the «Albino-Bird». But a dozen, like the ones surrounding him? Impossible. At least, until he reached level 10, where he would gain a ranged attack, and he can kill the birds while running.

Houvdon quickly tried to look for an escape, but can find none. One of the worst things about death in «Highschool DxD» was it cut your EXP bar to 0. If you had less than half of your EXP bar, than your level would go down by one.

And Houvdon's EXP bar was practically empty, save for a few pixels of yellow.

Houvdon drew his sword and swung it around, trying to buy a few seconds of time. He quickly sent out an "SOS" signal to the party. When it showed him a notification that he had sent a signal, he quickly shifted to trying to not die until his party members arrived.

He quickly blocked one of the «Albino-Bird». Another one of the interesting features in «Highschool DxD», is that there is no such thing as dodging. It is only blocking or taking a hit. He widened his eyes when one of the «Albino-Bird» hit him in the chest, going through Houvdon's poor endurance and reducing his pitiful health down to a mere 15.

Houvdon narrowed his eyes at his status bar, when it said that he had gotten the «Bleeding Effect». He hovered his mouse over the box, and it gave him a description.

«Bleeding Effect»

 **As unrealistic as this game is, it still keeps the natural bleeding that every living being should get. Unless of course, you aren't living. Anyhow, bleeding damage is calculated by Player Level/2 - 2. This effect lasts for a minute, or until a healing item is used.  
**

Houvdon had to resist snorting in amusement at the game's humor. Houvdon frowned mentally when he saw how the bleeding damage was calculated. It meant he took 2 damage every 3 seconds.

A single beep told him that he had just lost 2 HP from the «Bleeding Effect».

He blocked another hit, making his HP go down a single pixel, showing 12 Hp. He opened up his inventory, to see if anything he had could recover his HP to full, or at least, to three-quarters.

Another beep, making his HP go down to 10.

Houvdon came up empty handed.

He quickly sent another "SOS" signal, only to receive yet another not answer.

Another beep.

Houvdon blocked another hit, making his HP go down to 7.

Houvdon sighed on the inside. "This is why I hate parties...they never help you."

Another beep, leaving him down to 5.

And him to block another hit, accidentally. He didn't mean to hold out the sword like that.

His HP was now 4.

Only for a glow to erupt in front of him, and a black cloaked person to appear in front of him.

Houvdon widened his eyes, as he once again, became entranced by the long black-haired girl, now known as Kuroka.

She threw a «Health Potion» at him, which shattered on him, refilling his health to his maximum 40, a bit more gained from his level up from 7 to 8. Which in other words meant...

"Be careful! They can deal deal up to 25 damage!"

He can tell she was shocked by that information, before using it. He was shocked as well. He had never known that «Albino-Bird» can deal 25 HP.

Only for her to charge in alone, against the dozen «Albino-Bird». Houvdon widened her eyes when she called out, "«Magic Bullet»!"

A stream of demonic energy came out of her hands, as Houvdon realized, that she was part of the Devil Faction. The small balls of power shot around, hitting the «Albino-Bird». Houvdon looked in amazement, as her MP and Strength must be high, in order to use that many «Magic Bullet» and still not falter, along with being able to take out 1/5 of the «Albino-Bird»'s HP, with a single ball of power.

In a few seconds, it was over.

Houvdon glowed yellow, signalling he had reached level 9 thanks to Kuroka killing all of the «Albino-Bird».

"Thanks." Houvdon breathed, relieved.

Kuroka gave him a single nod. "I only found out that you were dying when your HP went down to 7. I used a «Teleport Crystal»... my last one actually."

"Oh..." Houvdon said. "I still have 3."

Kuroka widened her eyes. "Why didn't you use it then?!"

Houvdon slapped himself in the forehead. "I can't believe I actually forgot that I had them...and I saved 3 for emergencies!"

Kuroka giggled, making Houvdon still, and his face to flush red.

Her giggle, sounded so beautiful.

Don't get him wrong, he knew that they were talking through a microphone. He knew that the game allowed players to talk through messages by typing, or by talking normally, which was how he and Kuroka were communicating now. Through a microphone.

"Thanks..." He whispered.

Kuroka nodded at him. "That's what partners are...right?"

"Partners..." Houvdon breathed, before nodding.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!  
**

 **Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **~Houvdon Lucifer**

* * *

 **Thank you all for reviewing!**

 **-Jack Vile Ripper**

 **-williamjamsephillips**

 **-Guest**

 **-dragonsayianblue**

* * *

 **Review Replies (The ones that are not "Thanks". Thanks by the way, all of you!):**

 **dragonsayianblue: Houvdon will have his own party, as seen there. He will also join a Guild, I'm decided on who will be in it though. And yes, as I said above, Kuroka will be Houvdon's. It will be a single pairing, just as Rias will be Issei's solo in this story.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks so much for your continued support! (Not really alot, but I'm trying to make myself feel better on the inside.)**

 **Anyhow, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! The first real chapter! But unfortunately, there is a timeskip between this chapter and last chapter. Like around a month. Hope you guys don't mind!  
**

 **P.S. Aren't you glad I updated? Also, happy birthday Mom! November 8th! Also, it is also election day today! Hope you guys voted! (This may be early, late, or on time, but this is just in case if I release late.)  
**

* * *

 **One Month Later**

A male with long white hair stared up at the ceiling, before sitting back up. He flicked his hair to the side, before staring at his friend. "How much longer Kiba?"

"5 minutes, give or take. Why Houvdon?"Kiba replied.

Kiba was a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. He was wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

Houvdon on the otherhand, was also a handsome young man, but his long white, almost silver, hair dropped down to the bridge of his nose. He swept his hair to the side once again, covering his right eye. His eyes were a raven-color, almost black. Houvdon's skin was flawless, almost pale. Houvdon had never worn the Kuoh Academy boy's uniform, but he had instead resorted to black, silver, or white V-Necks, never liking the dress shirts. The student council and teachers allowed it, as he was one of the best in school. Not only in basketball and gaming, but also academics and popularity.

He was named "The White Prince of Kuoh", while Kiba was named "The Blonde Prince of Kuoh". Houvdon didn't really care, and Kiba just shrugged off the title of the fangirls.

Anyway, back to why Houvdon asked Kiba on how much longer. "I need to get back onto «Highschool DxD». I have a boss battle to fight with my guild."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you played that game." Kiba scratched the back of his head nervously.

Houvdon narrowed his eyes. "Of all the people, you should know that I play every game that is popular, and I always reach the top the fastest. Well, not the fastest, but rather, eventually I reach the top, well above our age-group."

"Yeah, I just somehow forgot." Kiba smiled nervously.

Houvdon shrugged. "I just hope it won't take long."

Kiba snorted. "You of all people should know that it does take long. I mean, you've been on the team for like, 3 years. The longest out of everyone on the team."

Houvdon sighed. He pulled out his phone, and tapped on the screen, selecting the only contact that he did not exactly know in real life. He quickly typed a message to her. Yes, a her. Not a girlfriend, just one of Houvdon's "acquaintances".

"I won't be there for the boss fight. Sorry Kuroka." He messaged. "I have a meeting with the coach of my basketball team."

Houvdon sighed in disappointment mentally, as he missed a day with one of his not only party member, but also a member of their guild.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

 **At a certain Internet Cafe  
**

"Nya? A text from Houvdon?" said a certain black haired girl. She was wearing a black kimono that showed off her generous cleavage, tied together with a yellow obi. She was wearing pink sandals, as she bit her lip slightly, looking down at her phone. "A meeting?"

This was Kuroka, as she was expecting Houvdon to be at the boss fight with her and the guild, which was why she was at the internet cafe, but for this to be so sudden...

"I did not know that the coach was going to have a meeting with everyone, I thought it was only the captain..." The text continued. "I'm sorry."

Why was she so disappointed? Why was she so sad about him not going on? They were only friends, right? But...why did Kuroka miss every part of his virtual self, when they did not even know each other in real life?

She still remembered, two weeks ago, on that mountain when they joined the guild that had joined. «War Dragons» They called themselves. Houvdon and Kuroka were already top players of «Highschool DxD». They were the main recruiting targets, and since «War Dragons» was the best guild out there, they had agreed to join. The leader, Houvdon had to admit, was one of the more powerful players, and Houvdon dared say that the leader of «War Dragons» was a better player than him. He called himself Ebon, but no one really knew his real name.

Houvdon was currently Level 37, impressive for a game that was only released for a month, and was difficult to level up in. Kuroka herself was only level 29. But Ebon...he could wipe the floor with Houvdon with an inhumane level of 42. Everyone had always wondered how he was so high level, even if he was never seen buying growth packs.

Her phone vibrated again, Houvdon sending yet another message. "Are you going to be okay fighting the boss alone with the guild?"

Kuroka nodded, before realizing that Houvdon could not see her, so she sent a quick message back. "Yeah."

She can already almost imagine Houvdon's nod. "Alright..." was the message back.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy Gym**

Houvdon wanted to say more, but his inner feelings prevented itself from being released. He sighed as he powered his phone off, as Kiba tapped him on the shoulder. "The coach is ready. Everyone else is waiting on us."

Houvdon nodded, as he stood up, his joints extending with a silent pop. He walked toward the door, and when he opened it, he came face to face with the coach.

There was a reason why the basketball team was not very...appealing to the freshman and sophomore, because of the intimidating appearance of the coach. He had red eyes, similar to demons in those ridiculous anime shows. His hair was a short spiky black, with large muscles that can put professional body builders to shame. He also mostly wore black-sleeveless shirts that his shoulders strained against.

"There you are 'Kojiro'." The coach smacked him on the back of the head.

Houvdon grunted. "When will you stop calling me that Hideki?" The coach laughed. "When you stop using the name you gave yourself, and start using your birth name, Kojiro."

That was right. Houvdon's birth name was Kojiro, but since he was named after the famous samurai that had died in the fatal duel against Miyamoto Musashi, he had decided to change his name, as he did not value being named after an honorable man that was killed in a so-called "friendly duel". He did like his current life after all. He didn't want to lose it.

Hideki shrugged. "Eh whatever. You're probably wondering why I called you guys here, right?"

They all nodded. Saji, Kiba, Houvdon, and a few others. Some just remained silent.

"Well...I have bad news. Do you want me to be blunt?" Hideki asked.

"Yes." said a blonde male, who Houvdon recognized as Ethan Trent.

"Well...there will be no more basketball team after this last season."

All silence.

"What?" Houvdon spoke for all of them.

"As I said. Kuoh Academy no longer finds a need to have a boy's basketball team."

"Why? Because this school is turning coed now?" Houvdon said bitterly. That was right. Kuoh Academy was a former all-boys school, and was turning coed after summer, when the new school year starts.

"Yeah...they think that the girl's kendo, basketball, and tennis teams would do better than ours." Hideki winced. "Ah, that sounded sexist. No offense to your girlfriend Ethan and Saji."

""None taken."" said Ethan and Saji, whose girlfriends were Momo Hanakai and Ruruko Nimura, one a snow-white haired like Houvdon, and the second a brown-haired girl.

Houvdon shrugged. "Well...even if they remove the boy's team, we'll still come to practice everyday!"

Hideki smiled. "I'm glad to have students like you with me. So dedicated to being together...it's almost as if we were all brothers, instead of friends."

They all smiled at one another. Houvdon rose from his seat and shook hands with Hideki. "We'll miss you. If you do leave, make sure to drop by every so often."

Hideki smiled at him. "Got it Houvdon."

They hugged, before Houvdon took a couple of steps back to allow the others to do their farewells with Hideki. Though intimidating, he was a good man on the inside, that much the whole team can agree on.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

The minute Houvdon got home, he went on his computer. He immediately opened up «Highschool DxD». He sighed as he spotted a bunch of notifications about where he was. He quickly sent a mail to the «War Dragons», and he was immediately bombarded with more notifications. He ran his hand through his hair (in real life), as he saw what Ebon told him.

"Just try to be there next time."

For such a powerful player, he was surprisingly kind.

Houvdon heard a teleportation, and a single look at his status bar told him that Kuroka had just teleported next to him.

Houvdon noticed that she looked mad at him, as Houvdon rose his hands up in surrender. "I didn't know that Hideki would call us today. I thought that he was just going to cancel practice."

Kuroka widened her eyes. Why? Houvdon did not know, but before he can ask, he was interrupted by a flash of light, signaling the guild had just teleported to him.

Ebon stepped forward. His character's long red hair reached down to his shoulders. His armor was traced by gold, his shoulder-pads gray. His kind sea-green eyes looked at both Houvdon and Kuroka.

"I understand why you couldn't come." Ebon nodded at Houvdon. "Real-life sometimes hits you like a truck when you don't see it."

"More like I hit the truck when I don't see it." Everyone chuckled.

"Well, since the whole guild is on, let's go do some leveling up at the mini-boss!" Everyone cheered, but Houvdon frowned.

"What level is the mini-boss?"

Ebon turned serious. "With us on the flank to guard everyone, the «Immortal Phenex» will most likely not be able to damage any of the guild. You, Kuroka, and I are more than enough to guard."

Houvdon narrowed his eyes. "That was not what I asked. I asked, _what level is the «Immortal Phenex»_?"

Everyone was silent, looking at the silent battle between their inhumane guild-leader, Ebon, and the strongest beta-tester, Houvdon.

"30." Was his simple answer.

Houvdon was stunned, and so was everyone else.

Mumbles of protest were muttered, as even if «War Dragons» was the top guild, the average level of everyone was 25, not 30. Most, if not all, members of «War Dragons» were less than level 30, even through a month.

Before a cry of outrage was heard. "Impossible! You are trying to get us killed huh?" A man stepped forward, his armor bright and shining in the light.

Houvdon shot a look at him. "Quiet Raiser. It may be because of Ebon's overconfidence, but still. His reasoning does make sense. With me, Ebon, and Kuroka guarding, it will be no problem. Even if we land no hits, we'll still get the EXP alike, as we are all in the same party, as well as same guild. All guild members get the same amount of EXP in a boss raid."

Raiser quickly became silent.

"Besides...We would have been able to deal with it if my coach hadn't called us all suddenly." Houvdon said. "We will deal with the «Immortal Phenex»."

More muttering as the members of «War Dragons» shifted nervously. They didn't know which side to take. Houvdon, who was the second most powerful member of «War Dragons», or Raiser, the most-known tactical person in all of «Highschool DxD».

Raiser and Houvdon stood glaring at each other. Before Raiser conceded. "Fine...but if any one of us dies and loses a level, you are to be responsible."

Houvdon nodded, his eyes serious. "I understand."

With that _pleasant_ note, the strongest guild prepared for battle against the «Immortal Phenex».

* * *

 **Yeah, extremely short and boring, but I decided to end it here, because I wanted to work on my next chapter of DxD: Love or Despair. Enjoy your day as well as the excitement for the upcoming battle, where I will elaborate about classes (Look at the first chapter. I think.), key figures of «War Dragons», and** **«Highschool DxD» itself.  
**

 **So yeah, enjoy the thought that I hadn't abandoned this story!**

 **~Houvdon Lucifer**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yup, I finally decided to get off of my lazy ass and decided to write the next chapter! It didn't come out the way I wanted it to...but hey~ All that matters is the positive reviews you guys gave. Enjoy~**

 **Oh wait, I forgot. A reply to OSR Fanfiction's review, this story is about an _ordinary_ world with only humans, with an RPG game that was made to perfectly match the DxD anime itself. Minus the story line. I was too lazy to follow cannon. It would ruin the MMO part, that's why. I decided to just make this story have a slight plot, with occasional battles, which each player choosing a race in DxD, and having the powers of a certain Longinus, such as the Dragons having the power of both Boosted Gear and Divine Divide, though not as OP is the anime, just a small boost. I made the Boosting only double stats by two for five seconds. Seems reasonable eh? The skills are also unlocked by leveling up, so that you can't choose the OP skills from the start. Plus, it's easier to keep track.**

 **Oh yeah, and did I mention? The game «DxD» is on PC, but you can use VR equipment, which I'm making everyone do from now on, as it is much easier to do than making them focus on a screen. Plus, it's easier to have them have romantic and cotton candy fluff moments, such as this chapter~  
**

 **P.S. please forgive me for taking 2 months to update.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reviewing:  
**

 **-dragonsayianblue**

 **-Sandman001**

 **-OSR Fanfiction (x2)**

 **-Guest**

* * *

They were ready. «War Dragons», the strongest guild in all of «DxD» were ready to do a boss raid against the «Immortal Phenex»

Houvdon double-checked his equipment, before was satisfied. He made sure to equip his long sword. He was nervous, as he was a level 37, with a level 42 player named Ebon, and Kuroke at level 29. Most of the players of «War Dragons» were around level 25, and the «Immortal Phenex» was at a high-risk, high-reward level of 30.

Only three players in the entire guild are close to the level by less than five, or greater than the level of 30, which was Kuroka, Houvdon, and Ebon. The three strongest players of «DxD»

"Nervous?" Kuroka asked, her cat-like smile grinning at him.

"Oh by the way...what class are you?" Houvdon smiled. "I don't feel like checking your profile, it feels like an invasion of privacy."

"Nya? Such a gentleman." Kuroka meowed like a cat. "I'm a Magician class~ I didn't feel like fighting on the frontlines, and plus, Mana and Critical chance seems like the go to for me."

Houvdon chuckled. "You probably can tell by how I fight on the frontlines that I am a Dragon class."

"Nya...you can be an Angel or Fallen Angel, as those two have increased HP and endurance, and an assassin-like trait of Dexterity and Crit chance."

"Hm...yeah I suppose you are right."

Houvdon stepped forward, and Kuroka grabbed his hand. He looked backwards over his shoulder, not turning his body, only his neck. "What?"

Kuroka pursed her lips at his rude question. "I know this isn't a death game...like the game «Sword Art Online» a few years ago, but...be careful alright? I...I played in «Sword Art Online». I was a simple person that stayed at low levels grinding as I was too afraid to fight on the frontlines like a few people...I still remember the strongest player of the frontlines...his name was Kirito."

Houvdon widened his eyes. His heart beat once...twice. She was part of the terrifying game he had played in as well. The game he waited for so long. The game he had played to escape the world. The game he had used as an excuse to distance himself from his cousin, before he moved out. The game...that he had _won_ on the seventy-fifth floor because he had decided to fight Heathcliff. When his friend Asuna had sacrificed herself, and she was killed forever due to her dying before Houvdon had defeated Heathcliff.

In that world, he was known as Kirito. In this world, he was known as Houvdon. He didn't want the attention to follow him. He didn't want to be raised as a hero, like in that game.

"I...see." Houvdon glanced at her. "I suppose this is where you tell me don't die?" Oh the irony.

Kuroka punched his arm. "Now is not the time to make puns like that...it was scary Houvdon...so scary."

Houvdon smiled at her. "Yeah...don't worry, with Ebon as our tank, we'll be sure to win!"

Ebon had never revealed what class he was, and Houvdon was sure that he'll find out in this battle.

"Hey! Stop flirting and hurry up!" yelled Raiser, which made Kuroka's cheeks flush, and Houvdon to scowl.

"Stupid jealous playboy." Houvdon muttered under his breath.

He smiled at Kuroka and walked toward the entrance to the «Immortal Phenex» boss field. As he walked, a sword materialized at the left side of his hip. He gripped the sword hilt, as he walked, and female and male gamers alike stared at him. He nodded at Ebon, and he returned the nod.

"Many of you have played «Sword Art Online», have you not?" Houvdon started, and they all widened their eyes, before staying silent. "For those of you that have...remember, this is _not_ a death game. This is a game where it is supposed to be fun. Where the only consequence is that if you die, you lose 50% of your current total EXP bar, but if you have less than 50%, you lose an entire level. Normally, this would be harmless at less than level 10, but when you reach level 30, it starts to become a problem. Let us destroy the mini-boss, «Immortal Phenex»!"

They are roared, which was more realistic, as they were all wearing VR equipment, which made their body unable to move, and any actions they did, stayed in the game. Any talking they did, stayed in the game. Basically, «DxD» is a better version of «Sword Art Online». At least...to perverts. Any woman players can strip down to undergarments, no further than that, and they can adjust their... _ahem_ sizes to what fits.

Kuroka chose to have very _desirable curves_ , as that helped her gain «Col» in the game. Yup...the money system of «DxD» and «Sword Art Online» were the same.

Anyway, Houvdon opened up the portal, and all stepped through, prepared for the fight ahead of them.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

They looked around at the landscape of the home of the «Immortal Phenex». They are on a mountain, rocks littered all around them. Houvdon looked up a t his HUD and cursed. "Damn...my passive effect which allows me to identify mobs won't let me identify the «Immortal Phenex»."

His stats were at a current total of

HP: 350  
MP: 30  
STR: 114  
DEX: 57  
END: 35  
CRI: 23

He never bothered to upgrade his Mana, as he had no use for Special Attacks. If he did use them, it was rarely, as he was more of a person to charge forward and attack in the frontlines. He wasn't a support person. But he knew that he had to upgrade his HP and Endurance quickly, as he would be killed quickly at higher levels. He loved to do PvP after all...and Ebon was a much better tank than him. Houvdon was more a DPS, but it wouldn't hurt to get some HP and Endurance. Critical also wouldn't hurt. I mean...higher damage right?

Anyway...they all looked around warily.

Houvdon looked at his HUD, looking at the map.

"I don't see...anything?"

They were all on alert.

But they didn't have to wait long. With a loud screech, the mythical bird landed, and screeched into the player's faces. A talon went flying at the assembled raid members of «War Dragons». Only for Ebon to raise his towering shield and block the hit. Houvdon widened his eyes as he was finally able to identify Ebon's class.

"What the hell? A _Fallen Angel?_ With those kind of defense stats?" Houvdon widened his virtual eyes.

A Fallen Angel class only boosted Dexterity and Critical. "Did he...put all of his skill points into HP and Endurance, and put a few into Dexterity to be fast enough to protect the members, and put Critical in case he ever needed to counter attack?"

Ebon was a mystery, with his tanking ability over the top, even if he didn't choose the typical Angel class for tanks.

"Attack! Houvdon!"

Houvdon snapped out of his thoughts when Ebon called him. Houvdon dashed forward, his sword not yet drawn. Confusion, as they stared at him charging bare handed.

 **[Skill: Scale Mail]**

The effects of scale mail were straight forward.

 **Increases all stats by 20. (Player Level/3+3) * 10 = Seconds of Scale Mail**

Due to his level being 37, his duration of Scale Mail lasted 150 seconds. True, the stat boost wasn't that high, but it was better than nothing.

The red armor materialized on him, the plate-like armor snapping together, a helmet with green eyes instead of a head.

 **[Skill: Combo Slash]**

 **[Passive Skill Activate: Defense Break]**

 **Able to bypass opponent's defense for 3 seconds every 10 seconds.**

Defense Break was perhaps the best passive skill in the game, which was why Houvdon had chosen the Dragon Class. It was practically a death wish if you wanted to use both Combo Slash and Defense Break at the same time. It went together like bread and butter. For one, Combo Slash was a series of slashes, doing the same damage as a normal basic level 1 Slash attack. It lasted a total of 3 seconds, no matter how many slashes there were. Two, since both last 3 seconds, it was long enough to go past any mob or boss's defense, long enough to deal a chunk of damage.

Houvdon dashed forward, the skill Combo Slash activating. The «Immortal Phenex» screeched as a total of 21 slashes appeared on the virtual body, before small pixels fixed it. Houvdon narrowed his eyes as he retreated from the boss.

He quickly checked the HP, to see it quickly regenerating. Houvdon's skill had done quick a bit of damage, taking out almost one eighth of the HP bar, only for it to be rapidly regenerating.

"It truly lives up to it's name...«Immortal Phenex». A single person attacking wouldn't be able to take down that bird." Houvdon frowned. "Hey Kuroka! Give me a stat boost!"

 **[Skill: Strengthener]**

Houvdon looked at his HUD, and saw the little icon of the skill at the top left, with all of his other passive skill increases.

 **Boosted a single ally's current Strength by 25%**

Houvdon's strength was at 168, with the Scale Mail. Houvdon dashed forward once again. "Everyone! Ready your attacks!" They were all prepared.

Houvdon looked at Ebon. "I'm sorry, but we'll have to pause our attacks every five seconds to have all our skills recharge quickly, and drink potions, and whatnot. Do you think that you'll be able to hold him off for a few seconds? Make sure to counter him every three seconds, so that we can deal damage in between our resting. While we attack for three seconds, you rest, and then you defend as we rest. Sound good?"

Ebon nodded. "I'll activate all my defenses skills once you guys retreat."

Houvdon nodded.

"Ah, I guess I'll have to activate my Special Skills...my MP will be drained in like, two skills if I do that. I'll do that when you are blocking him." Houvdon said.

Ebon widened his eyes. "That's it! The frontlines attack while the backlines attack while I defend. I attack when you guys do, while I defend when the support attack."

Houvdon slapped his hand against his head. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Ebon snorted. "All brawn, no brain?"

"Shut up!" Houvdon growled.

Ebon laughed heartily. "Good luck. You and I are the key to winning."

Houvdon nodded. "Attack!"

For a split second, Houvdon thought that his system lagged through all of the skill spamming.

 **[Skill: Combo Slash]**

Yet another 21 slashes, as many others attacked with him.

His passive skill disappeared. "Cooldown!"

Ebon surged ahead, along with a couple of other tanks, Angels Houvdon suspected, as they blocked the Phenex's attacks. Backlines fired off their spells, and Houvdon raised his hand.

 **[Skill: Longinus Smasher]**

His pitiful 30 MP disappeared to use that single attack.

 **Does damage equal to total STR * 30 * 0.5**

Houvdon's strength was at 168, so the damage was 2,520 damage. Base. It pierced through all defenses, and did a base attack damage of whatever your strength was, times 30, and then half of it. It was a strong special attack that would deal base damage.

Houvdon checked the «Immortal» Phenex's HP, and it lost a third. "Let's go! Attack once more."

They all charged once again, and Houvdon activated Combo Slash once again. It was really the only good physical move he had. All his others were special, but he never found a need for any of it, besides Longinus Smasher.

 **[Skill: Combo Slash]**

Houvdon knew that they'll win.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

The «Immortal Phenex» screeched as Houvdon scored the last hit. It glowed in white light and before in a shower of hexagons.

All was silent, before they all cheered.

"Unbelieveable...no _deaths_?" Raiser muttered. "I thought...that since we are all lower level, we would've gotten a few deaths."

Houvdon looked at Raiser, before clapping him on his back. "Nice job Raiser. Those fire attacks of yours were beast."

Raiser looked shocked at his words, before smiling. "Thanks Houvdon. You were our ace."

Houvdon smiled as he nodded. "Thanks for your compliment."

Houvdon walked over to Kuroka, where she stood glaring at him. "You weren't being safe."

Houvdon blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Kuroka grabbed him by his collar. "Don't think I didn't see that talon slice into your shoulder. You had to use a potion."

Houvdon smiled nervously. "Uh..."

Kuroka hugged him. "I'm just glad that you are safe."

Houvdon smiled. "Me too..."

* * *

 **So yeah. End of chapter. New Years present to all of you.  
**

 **Sorry for the fight, it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, but hey! At least I tried! I'm not used to the gaming format, so yeah...I hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter will be IRL. I'll focus on Kuroka kind of, and make her and Houvdon meet at school, but she doesn't know yet. I'll have them be in an official relationship later on in the story. I'll just have them have slight hugs and fluff moments, but not a relationship thing.**

 **Issei will be introduced later on in the story as well. I'll list Houvdon's complete party. This is permanent party, and is not open to suggestions.**

 **-Houvdon**

 **-Konko**

 **-Kuroka**

 **-Issei**

 **Hope you guys have a nice day~**

 **-Houvdon Lucifer**


	5. Chapter 4

**Holy God! I'm so sorry for not updating this fanfiction. I was too busy trying to work on "A Cracked Resolve" and "A Demon's Reality". Those two took up most of my time. I decided to work on this story instead, because well, I really like this story. At least, the concept of it. So yeah...enjoy! Apologies for the delay and 7 months of inactivity on this story!  
**

 **~Nyah**

* * *

Houvdon pulled off the VR visor off of his face as he sighed. He shook his head, as his eyes hurt. He massaged his face, as he looked around the room. _His_ room. He shook his head, as he remembered what just happened within «DxD».

His room was messy, but he paid no mind to it. He needed to head to school. He sighed as he stepped outside without breakfast, but he wasn't hungry. He lived alone after all. His parents were overseas on a business trip, so the house was all to him.

He walked, not wanting to take his bike as he wanted to think. Think about what? Well, nothing too unusual, just thinking. He always got a constant stream of money from his parents. Sure he loved them, and they loved him, but sometimes, the job can be tiring. It can't also hurt to leave your only child home alone for the next few weeks they were gone. He always spent as much time as he could with them whenever they were back in Kuoh. Houvdon was rich, but well, he never really spent the money.

Anyway, Houvdon knew who Kuroka was. Or at least, he saw her multiple times. But she didn't know that he was who he was.

Anyway, he walked in silence for a few minutes, just peacefully enjoying the scenery, before he heard a distant. "Nyah! Koneko! Get back here!"

He turned his head to the right, and his eyes widened. He saw a petite white haired girl with hazel eyes with a happy and mischievous grin on her face, while the girl behind her was much different. The girl behind the one named Koneko was slender and tall. Or at least, taller than Koneko. She had long black hair, and a large generous bust. Her hazel eyes were the same shade as Koneko, so Houvdon dubbed them as sisters.

"Better catch me Kuroka!" Koneko yipped happily, as she sped around.

Houvdon turned toward the house that they had most likely come out of, due to the two bags on the porch, as well as the door still open.

 _'So...this is Kuroka.'_

He never met her face to face. He had only met her once, and that was when she had nearly rammed into him with her bike.

He broke out of his thoughts, when he saw Koneko looking back, and not paying attention to where she was going. So she was about to...go onto the street. Along with a car speeding fast, going way past the speed limit. Houvdon widened his eyes as he moved, his bag dropping onto the ground. He moved as fast as he can, his legs picking up speed as his feet pounded on the pavement.

"Koneko! Watch the road!" Kuroka called out in concern. "Stop!"

But Koneko either did not hear, or thought that it was just Kuroka trying to get her to stop.

Houvdon reached out with his arm, grabbing onto Koneko's, making Koneko's eyes widen. Houvdon spun around, using the momentum to easily throw Koneko as far away as he can from the street. Houvdon stomped down on his moving foot, and shifted his pivot foot so that the speed would stop. A jolt of pain shot through his leg, as all of the speed suddenly stopped.

But at least he saved Koneko, who was just about to get hit by the car that had just sped past him.

He panted, the adrenaline wearing off, as he looked at Kuroka and Koneko.

Koneko looked scared, while Kuroka looked beyond terrified.

"Your welcome." He said.

"T-thank you!" Kuroka thanked profusely.

"Your welcome." Houvdon repeated. He looked at Kuroka's outfit, and blinked. "You are...apart of Kuoh Academy?"

Kuroka narrowed her eyes. "And...?"

"I am too." He said. "I've never seen you there before."

"Neither have I." Kuroka responded.

They stood facing each other, before Kuroka said. "Your name?"

"Houvdon."

"Kuroka."

And so...that was how Houvdon and Kuroka met for the first time in real life.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Houvdon walked beside Kuroka, both of them tense. Koneko had decided to walk to her elementary school alone, leaving Kuroka alone with Houvdon, who had the brilliant idea of walking to school together due to them both being in Kuoh Academy. Kuroka had agreed, though was very reluctant.

"Are you in any sports?" Houvdon asked, trying to pick up a conversation.

"I plan to join volleyball." Kuroka said, her voice level.

"Why did you join Kuoh? Why not another school? Because Kuoh just recently coed, so mostly everyone are boys."

"Isn't Kuoh _the_ most prestigious schools in Japan?" Kuroka asked, her eyes narrowed at Houvdon. "I mean...you were apart of Kuoh for how long?"

"Three years. I am a third-year at Kuoh." Houvdon muttered.

"A third-year? So am I!" She said, her voice finally not cold. "Do you think that...you can show me around the school? I have actually never been on the campus. I've only been there a few times, but never actually inside of it, because I wasn't a student and wasn't allowed in. So um...I don't know my way around."

She had a light blush of embarrassment.

"I mean...sure?" He said. "Just warning you...I am kind of popular. So...I may be stopped multiple times, or some people might ask you if you are my girlfriend."

Her eye twitched.

"I'll say no." Houvdon said, reassuring her. "But...you may want to say that you want to be single. I know tons of guys that have been single forever. They may get attracted to someone that is as cute as you."

"Are you flirting with me?" She narrowed her eyes, as her voice turned dangerous and on edge.

"I didn't intend to." He shrugged. "I'm not looking for a girlfriend as of now. I have tons of other stuff to focus on."

"Good."

They walked in silence, until Kuoh Academy peaked over the horizon. Kuroka gushed over it, as she stared at it with awe-filled eyes. "This has to be the sixth time seeing Kuoh...but I still can't get over just how big it is!"

Male students were overflowing the school, along with the occasional female in between. The ratio of boys to girls was about 10:1. So it was rather rare to see a female. Anyway, many guys looked at Kuroka, wanted to say something, before they saw Houvdon walking with her, and immediately went away.

Houvdon sighed as he walked toward the New School Building. "This is the front of the school. I'm just telling you for appearance sake for the readers."

"What?" She asked, her left eye twitching.

"Nothing. This is the main office, as well as the main bulletin board. If you want the latest newest, go to this board. I swear, it is updated daily."

"I'll go look now." Kuroka darted off, and Houvdon immediately moved after her. He worried what will happen to a beautiful girl like her. He felt absolutely zero attraction to her. Well actually, not zero, but anyway, he worried that some of the more...perverted guys that waited for months for girls to enroll into Kuoh would attempt to go after her.

"Kuroka!"

He ran to where the bulletin was, and he saw Kuroka just looking at it.

"Hey Houvdon?"

He crept over to where Kuroka was, and saw a list.

He swore. It was the list of people that were the best at academics. He scanned the names, and he flinched when he saw his name.

 _At number one_.

He wondered just how stupid the school was. The students he meant, not the grading system. Houvdon was probably, one of the _worst_ at academics, never spending more than an hour on homework, essays, and studying. But an hour, he meant all three of them together.

"Who is Kojiro?"

Before he remembered that Kuroka did not know his birth name.

He was for once, glad that the school used his birth name for everything. Only the students called him Houvdon. If it were "Houvdon" instead of "Kojiro" on the paper, he couldn't imagine what would've happened.

Wait...why did he care? Was his petty virtual feelings coming into play?

Oh well.

"Kojiro is a popular guy. He is apart of the basketball team. I mean...was."

"Basketball team?" Kuroka asked, before she heard the "was". "What do you mean 'was'? What happened?"

"When Kuoh got coed, they decided they didn't need the guys' basketball team. They decided that they would have girls' kendo." Houvdon said. "I was apart of them too. The entire team was one great family. But the school decided to break us apart."

"Oh...well, I'm pretty sure you guys can still hang out together." Kuroka comforted.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. What is your first class?"

"Um...Physical Education." She asked. "What is yours?"

Houvdon inwardly cursed. She was in the same class as him first thing in the day.

"...same." He said, finally.

"Do you know some teachers that I have?"

"Who is the teacher for PE?"

Houvdon leaned over for the water fountain, his throat fairly dry.

"Someone named Hideki."

Houvdon widened his eyes, as he spit out the water, hitting the wall. He choked.

 _'I thought that he wasn't going to be at Kuoh anymore. Why did he go from our coach, to our teacher?'_

"Judging by your reaction, I'm going to say you know him." Kuroka said. "Who is he?"

"...you'll see later."

The bell rang loudly, and Houvdon pulled her gently. "That is the warning bell. We have about 8 minutes before class starts. I'll give you a mini tour of Kuoh. So basically-

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

"And here is the gym. Where our first period will be." Houvdon said, his voice still sour. He still couldn't believe that he had his first class with Kuroka. After all...the last thing he wanted as to have her hear his name.

He couldn't explain why. But he felt as if she would learn it, he would get into some _really_ deep shit. After all...she'll probably want to dig into his history and try to find out what else he was hiding from her.

And if she found out that he was Kirito...he wondered how bad it would be. Oh well...he couldn't change the fact that he was the hero of «Sword Art Online». She would just have to deal with the fact that her friend was someone that she admired on a virtual game.

Wait...friend? He wasn't her friend.

"I see." Kuroka said, thankfully breaking him out of his thoughts.

"So yeah. We might as well just stay here at role call until Hideki arrives." Houvdon said, as he looked at the slow stream of students that had PE as their first class. They all stood around, some of them checking out Kuroka (before Houvdon's glare made them back off), others just using their phones. And the last few that were actually socializing and trying to make friends.

"Welcome class!"

Lo and behold. Hideki was at the front.

Houvdon prayed that this year would be a good year. After all...Hideki was back. Kuroka had PE with him, so he can no longer take off his shirt when it got too hot (the guys went crazy because his body was so much more toned than theirs and they always wondered how he didn't have a girlfriend), and lastly...he had no idea how many more classes Kuroka had with him.

It was going to be a _long_ year.

* * *

 **And done~  
**

 **Thank you all for reading! I really had some trouble with this chapter, as I am not one of those "school" and "slice of life" authors. I'm more of an author that writes stories with dark themes, kickass fuck fighting, and whatever else that edgy teens find cool.**

 **Joking. I'm not edgy.**

 **That much.**

 **So yeah...I hope you guys enjoyed! I'll really appreciate it if you guys favorite, follow, and review! Just a simple, "nice chapter" would make me feel happy. So yeah! I hope you guys enjoyed. The next chapter may or may not take as long (7 months is a fuck long time). So yeah. Have a great day! I have no idea what I'm going to write the next chapter about.**

 **So on that happy note, I will now stop typing~**

 **~Houvdon Lucifer**


	6. Chapter 5

**And we are back! I am currently working on a big story that I wanted to work on for awhile. So until it is released, enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the delay in the release.  
**

* * *

Hideki stood at the front with a big smile on his face. He scanned the students, and his eyes fell upon Houvdon and Kuroka. He opened his mouth to speak, before he say Houvdon tense while looking at him.

And somehow, Hideki knew what Houvdon was trying to tell him non verbally.

"Houvdon!" Houvdon thanked whatever god had blessed him that Hideki actually knew what he was trying to tell him. Hideki strode over to him, and he patted Houvdon on the back. "It is great to see you again! Here I thought that they would've give you to me."

Houvdon nodded wordlessly.

"If I may ask Hideki, how exactly did you come to work here?" Houvdon asked. "Last I checked, you got fired."

"And then I got hired once more." He said. He smiled simply. "I see that you have met one of the new transfer students. You guys all cozy together?" He winked at Houvdon, and Houvdon shrugged.

"You'll have to ask her. She is like one damn of a cat." Houvdon remarked.

Kuroka frowned, as she pinched his side.

He cussed. "What the fuck was that for?!"

Hideki frowned at him. "You better watch that language Ko-" He instantly changed the name he was going to say when Houvdon gave him a look. "-kid. You'll hate it if I send you to the Student Council President due to you using profanity on school campus."

Houvdon sighed. "That damn President."

He shook his head, his white hair moving with his head. He pushed his long hair out of the side, only for it to go back down and cover his right eye. He sighed, before flicking his head, the hair going above. Only for it to fall down once more.

"You need a haircut kid." Hideki said. He took a piece of Houvdon's hair. "It's even longer than before. Did you not trim it at all during summer?"

Houvdon sighed. "Nope. I never found a need to." He brushed his hand through his hair once again. His raven eyes stared into Hideki's red eyes. "Will we start class?"

Hideki snapped his fingers. "Ah! That is what I forgot!" He pulled up the whistle from around his neck and blew it. "Alright class! Get assembled! We are going to be starting now!"

The males and females slowly started to get into three lines.

Hideki walked up. "So this is first period PE correct?" A few murmurs and nods. "Then that means that you have the first hour in the morning, which is much more cooler. Which means that you guys will be able to run better, as it is not too hot! So for starters, we are going to run a mile! I need to see where you all are after summer!"

Many groans, and Hideki said, "Chop chop! Line up on the field. We are going to start soon."

Hideki's piercing red eyes stared at Houvdon. "You did work out over summer, correct?"

Houvdon nodded. "I did. Everyday."

"Then this should be easy for you Houvdon." He said.

He raised his arm, and then threw it down, and blew his whistle. A burst of speed, and Houvdon had already overtaken everyone. Within 20 seconds, he had already ran a 1/3 of a lap. It was about 4 laps around the track field for a mile, and he had already finished a third of the first lap.

Hideki stared at him, an impressed look on his face as soon as Houvdon had finished the first lap.

"You are running a 5 minute mile pace. Steady state." Hideki reminded him, as Hideki was looking at his watch, which currently had 1 minute and 15 seconds on it.

Houvdon breathed calmly. His expression was composed as he passed others around him. They were all gasping for air, and sweating, while Houvdon breathed in through his nose, and out through his mouth. A single bead of sweat ran down the side of his head.

And on the start of the last lap, Houvdon's legs got cramped. He breathed rapidly. He had never actually ran a mile this fast. He knew that the current time was about 4 minutes 12 seconds. In order to get a 5 minute mile, he needed to run the final lap in less than 1 minute and 48 seconds. It would be easy, if he wasn't tired. Which he was.

He sprinted, going past the astonished Kuroka, who was barely at the end of the second lap.

As his feet pounded on the ground, he calmed his breathing. He forced himself to take calm breaths. As he neared the end, he felt his legs start to groan from the running, but he ignored it, attempting to keep the same speed.

He saw Hideki stand up to check the time.

He slowed down drastically, and he forced his legs to move faster once again.

He gasped for air the moment he passed the line.

"Five thirty-four." He said, looking up from the clock. "Impressive Houvdon."

Houvdon put his hands on his hips, and he slowly walked, regaining his breath. He panted, his body trying to get the oxygen it needed. He wet his lips, but his saliva held no moisture. His lips felt sticky, and dry.

He panted, attempting to get more air.

After about three minutes, the next one finished the mile.

Hideki said, "Name?"

"Issei. Hyoudou Issei."

Hideki recorded the time, and looked up.

"Nice time Hyoudou. Not many are able to get 8 minutes just after summer because they began slacking off, and not working out." Hideki said. "Did you work out?"

"I did do a few runs." Issei said, out of breath. Houvdon tossed him a bottle of water that he had gotten from the locker rooms. Issei caught it, and drank about half of it. Sweat poured down his back, and Issei thanked Houvdon. He nodded in response.

"That's good." Hideki nodded in approval. "You need to stay fit."

At about the nine minute mark, people starting to finish. Kuroka was among one of those.

She glared at him. "How do you manage to do it in five and a half minutes?!"

Houvdon shrugged. "I just ran?" Houvdon can give no real answer.

Hideki stepped up. "Houvdon was able to because he was apart of the basketball team, before Kuoh got coed and it was called off. I was the former coach of the team. We always did conditioning drills, so its natural for Houvdon to be this fast. If he wasn't, I would've actually been surprised."

Houvdon nodded. "Yeah."

Kuroka cast a disbelieving look at them. "Seriously?"

Hideki nodded. "Seriously."

Kuroka sighed. ** _  
_**

Hideki shouted out. "Alright, that is all for today! Make sure to change out of your PE clothes, for personal hygiene. We don't want you people smelling like sweat all day!"

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Houvdon yawned as the final bell rang. Kuroka only had one class with him, and that was PE. So he decided to wait for her outside the gates. As she waltzed out, she spotted him, and smoothly changed directions to head over to him.

"Hey." She said.

Houvdon nodded at her. "I'll walk you home." He declared.

Kuroka looked at him strangely. "You sound like a boyfriend."

"I'm not." He said.

But they started to walk anyway, heading for Kuroka's home, which conveniently, was in the same direction as Kuroka's house, which would allow them to be the main protagonist and Kuroka to be the main love interest.

Ahem.

As they walked side by side, Kuroka said. "I've always been hearing about this Kojiro person. Who is he?"

"Ah...Kojiro. Him." Houvdon pretended to be deep in thought. "He is...rather popular. Everyone in the school knows him. And he knows everyone."

"But who is he?" Kuroka pressed.

Houvdon shrugged. "Never talked to him. But we have seen each other before. After all, we were both on the basketball team together. He was the captain, and I was merely one of the better members."

Kuroka frowned. "I see... but do you think that I can meet him? Not only is he athletic, but he is also top of the academics. I also hear that he has a really friendly personality. I wish to meet him."

Houvdon had to hold back a cringe as he listened. "I mean...I haven't seen him at all yet today. Usually we see each other _sometimes_ during the school day, but we still haven't. So I'm not quite sure how you would meet him."

Kuroka looked at him, before shrugging. "It's fine. I was merely curious."

Houvdon nodded. "It is alright. I understand your curiosity due to him often being spoken about. You will for sure see him around."

Kuroka nodded.

They remained in silence for the rest of the walk. After a while, they stopped in front of her house. Kuroka stepped away from him, and Houvdon continued on his way.

"Wait!"

Until she called out.

Houvdon turned with a questioning look on his face.

"Do you happen to play a game called, «DxD»?"

Houvdon shook his head. "No, I don't. Why?"

Kuroka frowned. "It's nothing. I'll see you tomorrow."

Houvdon looked at her amber eyes, before nodding. "Alright."

And so, our silver/white-haired protagonist continued his walk home. He turned to look back at Kuroka's house, before continuing on his way.

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

Houvdon slipped on the Oculus mask, and jumping straight into «DxD».

Instantly he got a PM from Kuroka.

"I found met someone IRL that has the same name as you."

Houvdon shot a message back. "That isn't me. I don't live in Japan."

Houvdon moved his character, heading for the «Fairy Forest». «Dark Fairy» were really common. Well, that was a given. It was called «Fairy Forest» for a reason. The «Dark Fairy» were fairly easy to kill, and were usually found alone. They were the primary farming mob, due to their rather low stats, and them giving 1000 EXP each.

True, it didn't seem that much alone, but if you farm for an entire hour, you can manage to get up a couple of levels due to their common spawn rate, as well as fast respawn time.

Houvdon spotted one. Just ahead.

With a surge of energy, Houvdon activated his skills.

 **[Skill: Dragon's Roar]**

 **Does 1.5x damage of Dragon Shot. Small chance of slight increase in CRI rate for 5 seconds.**

A beam of light escaped Houvdon's jaw, as it lowered the «Dark Fairy» health to a small sliver above a quarter HP.

Houvdon activated another skill.

 **[Skill: Dragon Shot]**

The most basic special attack of Dragons wiped out the remaining HP of the «Dark Fairy».

His HUD pinged, as he had just got to level 40.

He checked his skill list, and saw that he had one new Special attack.

 **[Dual Dragon Shot (Special)]**

 **[Uses two Dragon Shots]**

Along with the new Special attack, he had also unlocked a new support skill, which was: **[Heal All (Multiple Target)]**

But the one that he enjoyed the most was the increase of stats.

Due to him hitting level 40, his stats were all increased by 50%. Every 5 levels, you either get a stats boost, or a new passive.

So Houvdon checked his stats.

Previously, when he was level 37, his stats were:

HP: 350  
MP: 30  
STR: 114  
DEX: 57  
END: 35  
CRI: 23

But now, because he hit level 40, his stats were now much better than before.

HP: 525  
MP: 45  
STR:171  
DEX: 86  
END: 53  
CRI: 35

He also had 6 skill points to use, which he put 5 into «Mana», and 1 into «Endurance».

So his new stats were:

 **HP: 525**  
 **MP: 70**  
 **STR:171**  
 **DEX: 86**  
 **END: 54**  
 **CRI: 35**

He had decided to put some points into «Mana», due to him checking the skill list, and seeing the rest of the skills that had yet to be learned were Special attacks, so Houvdon wanted to have some Mana to use the more advanced skills.

Houvdon smiled, before logging off.

It was time to sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry for the rush near the end of the chapter. But I have many things to do.  
**

 **I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **~Houvdon Lucifer**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm currently working on my primary project, Dragon of Synthesis. But I decided to take a break and work on this instead. Honestly, the original elements in that story are making my head hurt despite me following the guidelines that I set up myself. It's difficult to not accidentally write down events and things I want to save.**

 **So yeah, I might update this story a couple more times before going back to that. I seriously need to rest my head. Other than that, I love writing Dragon of Synthesis, as well as this story. These two stories are my most unique stories. They might not have as much success as my other stories, but I still enjoy writing them more than my more popular ones, hence why they haven't updated in quite a while. They as in "A Demon's Reality" and "A Cracked Resolve". I screwed up hard in the execution of what I wanted in "A Cracked Resolve". Same with "A Demon's Reality". I had the vision of what I wanted, but I didn't quite manage to write the story in a way that it would be able to reach it. I also messed up in the actual writing and included in elements I shouldn't have, such as Issei having the Sharigan in "A Cracked Resolve". Sure, I made it so Issei was practically nothing without them, but it's the _Sharigan_. You know, the thing that is fucking OP in Naruto? Yeah. That.  
**

 **Also, to clarify, this is _not_ a crossover with SAO. There has been a brief mention of it, but basically just think of it as SAO being the prequel to this story. Both are stand alone stories with their own plot.**

* * *

Houvdon awoke on his bed.

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he looked at his alarm.

The time read 6:37 AM.

He groaned, as he pulled the covers back over him.

But after minutes of lying there doing nothing, he threw the covers off, shivering in the cold as it blew through his window. He closed it quickly, and his fingers left behind marks on the window due to the fog. His breath created a mist, and he sighed, throwing the covers back over himself.

His fingers turned cold, and he pulled out his phone.

He blinked sleep out of his eyes, as he turned on his phone, quickly typing in his password. He wiped his screen, despite it already being dry.

He squinted, his eyes adjusting to the brightness of the screen.

He saw a single text message.

 _You up yet?_

He looked at the time the message was received.

4:53 AM.

He wiggled his fingers, trying to get some blood flow into them.

He sent back a message to Kuroka.

 _Why were you up so early?_

The message came back instantly.

 _Bored._

He sighed as he tried to once again, blink the sleep out.

His eyes blinked sluggishly.

He had to reread Kuroka's response in order for his mind to comprehend.

 _Oh. What do you what me to do about that?_

 _Talk to me._

He can imagine her pouting in disappointment at how he didn't know what she was trying to hint at.

 _Why the hell are you up so early?_

He can imagine her once again, pouting at him for not making the conversation where she wanted it to go.

He sighed, as he continuously tapped his fingers, trying to stay awake. He was still half asleep.

 _Meanie._

He sighed, as he pulled off the covers, and reached just over the side to get his hoodie from his chair. He put it on, the clothing fitting snugly on him.

He flipped his legs over the side of the bed, and then sat down on his chair.

He powered on his computer.

 _How so?_

She didn't respond after that.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"Winter break is here soon!"

"Yeah."

Kuroka smiled down at him. "You ready for it?"

"Yeah. I might have to go on a trip with my family."

She blinked at Houvdon. "Really? A trip to where?"

"America."

She rose an eyebrow. "America...? That sure is interesting."

He sighed. "Yeah, we have some distant relatives there. So we are going to visit them. It's been a long while since I've seen them. Been about 7 years?"

"That is a long time." She exhaled.

"Yeah. I mean, you can be apart from me for 2 weeks, right?" It was a subtle jab at how she was constantly around him for the past 5 months during their months of school.

It was an amazing thing how she still hasn't pieced together that he was Kojiro, the top student that she admired ever since her first day at Kuoh Academy. She constantly told him how she was trying hard to get noticed by the mysterious top student that never seemed to appear no matter where she looked.

It also spoke lengths about how all of her food went into her chest instead of her head.

Houvdon did not mean for it to sound offensive.

She jabbed him in his side. "Shut up."

She pouted at him.

He merely smiled back at her, reached up, and poked her forehead.

She glared at him as she rubbed it.

"Why do you always poke my forehead?"

"Why not?" His response was in a carefree and lazy tone, almost as if it were not worth his time to try to answer the question.

She pouted at him once again.

"Don't worry, I'll be back the moment winter break ends, so I won't miss any of school." He said, his voice sounding as if he knew something she didn't. "So you won't have to deal with some days without me."

That is what she knew that he would say. Something that'll make her hate him.

He chuckled at her face from her lap.

He knew that he was able to annoy her once again.

"Jerk." She bit back.

Her eyes narrowed at him and he chuckled at her.

"I can't wait to come back and see you come hug me because you missed me." He said snarky.

Their moment during lunch period was broken by a few screams.

They looked over at the commotion.

"Please not there!"

"It hurts!"

"Fuck you Issei for ditching us!"

"Why are we even friends with him?"

Kuroka pointed at the two males that were currently getting beaten by the girls in the kendo club. "Who are they?"

Houvdon felt a flash of anger as the boys basketball team was cut off to make room for the girls kendo club.

Houvdon shrugged. "Hell if I know. Probably some people that refused to accept rejection." He poked her side. "Aren't you glad that nobody asked you out yet."

Her cheeks got a small tinge of pink. She muttered, "I wished one person asked me..."

"What was that?" Houvdon asked. Kuroka knew for sure that he had heard her, and was merely teasing her. "I couldn't quite hear what you said."

"Shut up! Baka!"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"You!"

The next day, Houvdon's first started off by a brown haired boy and brown eyes to point at him.

Both Houvdon and Kuroka looked at him.

"How are you so lucky to score a girl like Kuroka?"

He blinked. "What?"

Kuroka's eye twitched, but a small blush appeared when the boy in front of them assumed that they were dating.

She didn't move from her close proximity with his arm.

"How did you manage to get such a hotty to go out with you?!" The boy continued to rage at him. The boy's brown eyes also zeroed in on Kuroka's rather large breasts.

Houvdon cringed at the boy's choice of words. "First of all, introduce yourself. Second, I'm not dating her."

"You aren't?" He blinked.

"Yet."

Kuroka jabbed his side.

He rubbed the side of his stomach, the pain caused by her sharp finger nails that Houvdon always referred to as claws. "So...are you going to introduce yourself?"

"Oh right! My name is Hyoudou Issei."

"Issei..." Houvdon pondered, before snapping his fingers. "Ah, you have first period with us, correct? You were the one that got that eight minute mile on the first day back at school."

He nodded. "Yeah, I was."

"I see. Well, it's good to meet you." He grabbed Kuroka's hand, making her widen her eyes. "I'll see you in class later."

"Yeah you too." Issei waved.

Only when Houvdon and Kuroka were out of sight, did Issei remember something.

"He never answered how he got such a hot girl!"

* * *

 _ **Break**_

* * *

"I don't like him one bit." Kuroka huffed, crossing her arms underneath her breasts.

"Eh, he seemed alright. He was pretty athletic. I wonder if he was in any sports..." Houvdon began to ponder.

"Hey! The entire time he was staring at my boobs. Are you going to do anything about that?"

"Um...no? You aren't my girlfriend. And you do have nice looking ones. So I don't really blame him for looking." Houvdon waved his hand, showing that he currently didn't care about it.

She exhaled. "Idiot...Don't you see that I want to be your girlfriend?"

"What was that?" Houvdon cocked his head at her.

"Nothing!" A blush appeared on her face as she slapped his shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

 **And you reached the bottom! Apologies for not having any of the gaming this chapter, but there will be next chapter! At least, I hope. Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, but I'll someday edit it so it's less rushed. I also need to work on making sure the characters don't go OOC. I seriously need to work on that and keeping their personalities like canon. But until then, my only excuse is that this is an AU.  
**

 **And a fanfiction. It's my story, so piss off.**

 **Nah, I'm joking. I love you all. I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **Until then, see ya!**

 **~Houvdon**


End file.
